The Lost Keys of the Ancient World
by fluffypuff554
Summary: Ever since Prometheus gave the gift of fire, thirteen primordial gods have been banished to the land of no return. A place even the gods are afraid to enter. Twelve of them find a way to escape. They are scattered all over the Earth as keys. Each one destined to be found by a certain demigod. One key lands in Camp Half Blood, unnoticed by anyone for many decades, until now. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the entire forest. A furious clap of thunder followed. Rain was pouring down hard. The trees were fighting against the wind, barely managing to stay rooted to the ground. Leaves,twigs, and rocks were flying everywhere. It was impossible to walk in the storm without getting hit by some random object.

Thunder crashed and boomed. Frightened animals tried to run away only to be lifted up by the wind. It was the worst storm this ancient land had ever endured. During the midst of this chaos an old woman and twelve children sat on the floor of the forest. They seemed completely fine with the current weather.

The rain and the wind hit them with all their might but it barely bothered them. For eons they had been trapped in this accursed place, but today they would finally be free. Thousands of years of scheming and plotting. Countless nights spent dreaming up revenge for the one who had trapped them here.

They all were sitting around a huge puddle. Rain poured down on it, splashing the cold water on the woman and the children. The puddle was no ordinary puddle. Instead of reflecting the raging sky above, it showed cities. The cities changed to cars. The cars changed to boats and the beach. It was,of course, a portal to the mortal world.

Ripples spread across the puddles surface. The images fading,about to disappear. The old woman looked at the children. They were gazing at the puddle transfixed. As if they could hardly believe their eyes. The woman cleared her throat. All twelve children looked up,and a look of understanding passed between the woman and the children. There was no need for words,they all understood what needed to be done.

The children began to glow. Brighter and brighter they glowed,almost illuminating the entire forest. They hummed with energy,and every animal in the forest could feel it. Some more than others. When they were at the peak of their power,for one glorious moment the storm stopped. Then the light began to fade away, and the storm resumed. Then the light faded away completely.

Laying on the ground where the children were sitting were twelve golden and silver were engraved with ancient words of power. The woman quickly gathered them all up. They were extremely hot, but that didn't bother the old woman. She kneeled in front of the puddle, and held out her arms. She dropped the keys into the puddle. They broke through the surface of the puddle, and into the mortal world.

The woman laughed as the keys were scattered across the entire Earth. She was so drunk with her own victory she failed to notice one of the keys falling into Tarturus. The images faded away, and soon the puddle was just an ordinary puddle. Reflecting the sky above.

End of Chapter 1

So review and tell me what you think.


	2. Just a simple tale of insanity

Takes place one year before the lightning thief

Travis' s POV. Chapter 2

**Just a simple story about insanity.**

The world is spinning. My vision is tinted red. Is it supposed to be spinning? I can not tell left from right. People. They talk to me, yet I can't hear them. Meaningless words are uttered. Tears are shed. Saying words of comfort that will not reach me. Can it reach me? What is happening? My grasp on reality is slipping. It's getting dark, really,really dark. My vision is fading. Everything is blurry. The last thing I see before blacking out is staring at a face that I can not remember.

The China vase shattered on the floor, breaking into a thousand pieces. I reached down to pick up a piece and end up cutting myself. Not that it really mattered, after all this was all happening in my head. At least that's what the boy told me. Trapped within my own mind, he had said. Unable to function properly. My mind was in a fragile state. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but it didn't matter. The boy was nice and he visited me.

It got boring, sitting in this wooden chair. I want to get up and leave, but i'm trapped. I can't stand up, only sit and stare at the red wall in front of me. Everything in this room is red. The floor,chairs,vases,tables,doors, and even the food is red. I guess it's an improvement from suffocating in the inky,black, sea of darkness only moments ago. Is it moments? I'm not sure, i'm not sure of anything. A knock on the door grabs my attention. I watch the knob turn and he enters.

I grin at him. He gives me a smile and grabs one of the red chairs,and turns it so that it's facing me. The scratching noise made when the chair is dragged on the floor irritates me. But I am so happy to see him, that I don't really care. He is my companion, my only friend in this red room of boredom. He has blue hair, the color of the sky. His silver eyes hold a little sadness in them. Why, I don't know. Black tattoos are on his muscled shoulders. His skin is the color of the earth's soil.

The boy is wearing a sleeveless blue sweater,jeans and shoes. The smile that had been on his face when he came in faded. A serious look replaced it. He started talking about the usual stuff. Like how i'm literally on the edge of insanity. Stopped from falling in by a thin string of sanity. I zone out, not really listening to the details. Everytime he visits me, he always talks about this. This is nothing new. I don't understand why this matters.

Every since I lost my memory I have barely understood anything. The only thing i'm really sure of is that I once had a life. Perhaps I once had lots of friends and a family. _Family_ the word is so familiar, yet it seems so foreign. Anyway, back to the boy. He had finished talking, but now he was glaring at me. Possibly for no reason. Or maybe because I wasn't paying attention at all. He cleared his throat loudly as if trying to make sure my attention didn't slip away. "Honestly, you mortals are so rude! Even if you don't your memory, at least _try_ to pay attention!" He grumbled angrily. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Wait...what?" I asked.

"Never mind, forget what I said before. The next few things I say are _very important. _So _don't _let your focus wonder away!" He said this very loudly, making sure I was paying attention. "You want to leave this room right. You want to be free.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I exclaimed.

"Yeah well listen carefully. In ten days if I don't come back or you don't hear an eagle's call insanity will devour you. He said grimly.

"How will I know if when ten days are up?" In response he snapped his fingers. A silver clock appeared on the red wall. It said 5 days before the search. I looked at it confused. "I don't understand." He sighed. "Of course you don't."

"I'll explain quickly then. You should be rescued in ten days. However the search will not begin until the last 5 remaining days."

"What search?"

"You'll understand. All in good time. If _she_ doesn't kill you first.

"She?" I asked confused. Was there another person here? I thought he was the only one. Suddenly a voice interrupted us. "She, I suppose you mean me. I paled. Her voice sounded sweet but deadly. "Oh and sorry dear I don't approve of people touching my play things." With that statement the boy burst into flames and everything started crumbling.

End of chapter 2

It was a little difficult writing from the point of view of a person who is going insane. With no memory. I'm sorry that Travis was ooc. I mean, he did get injected with a poison and has lost almost all of his humanity. But enough about that how did _you_ like the chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Peace out.


	3. Bad luck to you

I do not own Percy Jackson

Unknown POV

One step. Another step. Keep going, I told myself. You're doing fine. I trudged through the shoulder length black water. My legs were aching from exhaustion. The air was poisonous, and I constantly broke out in a fit of coughs. The entire world was black and nothing else. No trees,people, or anything. Just inky black. The only thing here was the water and the sky, and even that was black. Yup, it was looking pretty bad for me.

Poisoned body, poisoned mind, she had warned. Which means nightmares. I was fairly sure I was the only living creature here. But I had this rather peculiar feeling that someone was watching me. Of course if anyone was watching me it would be her. I imagined her in some far away paradise, laughing as she watched me struggle. Normally the very thought would make burn with hatred, but I was too tired to even care.

I just wanted to wake up and get on with my life. Which was the problem. I _can't_ wake up. I mean, I _am _in a dream. That part I was sure of. How I got here, that part left me confused. At this point I was only sure about one thing. I need to find the door. That's what she told me. It wasn't like I completely trusted the girl. She seemed strangely off, something was not right about her. A loud thundering crash shook me out of my thoughts, and the whole world shook. My body lurched forward, and I fell face first into the black water.

Blinding pain shot through my body like a rocket. My eyes were shut tight. My arms flailed wildly desperately trying to swim back to the top. Black water filled my nose and mouth. It felt a thousand times worse then when regular water gets up my nose. Fear spread through me like a wildfire. Help! I tried to say. I don't want to die! My vision was getting darker and I couldn't think anymore. Then my vision completely faded, and I was nothing.

Land, _land_, that's what i'm laying on. It's been a while since I woke up. At first I was so shocked to be on actual land and not the water that I could hardly move. After a while the shock wore off, but I did not get up. Instead I chose to lay down here staring at the black sky above me. Even if I had wanted to get up I couldn't. My energy had completely deteriorated. I could barely lift my finger. I was perfectly content to just lay here forever. But of course that didn't happen.

Suddenly a face appeared above me. I inwardly groaned. Of course it was her. I would have glared, but I was too tired. So I just stared back at her. A pair of silver eyes stared back at me. Her dark purple lips were stretched into a wide grin. Her face was so close, I could see all the freckles on her face. She had dark brown skin. Dark pink uneven bangs covered her forehead. She smelled like a mix of vanilla and chocolate. She pressed her cold index finger to my forehead. Immediately my body started getting warm. New energy spread throughout my body like a flood.

I gasped and stood up. I could feel the energy swirling around my body. I felt like I could run twenty miles without breaking a sweat. I rubbed my eyes and grinned. I turned to thank the girl, but she was gone. I am the only one here. Wind started to blow. It felt very,very, cold. As the seconds went by the wind began to blow faster. Faster and faster it blew, until it was actually pushing me back. I fought against the wind desperately trying to stay in one place. The wind pushed me back and I slammed into something hard. I staggered, and fell to one knee. With great difficulty I turned around.

In front of me was a brown door with a golden handle. The door! That's what the girl told me to find. The only way out of this hellish place. I stood up, fighting against the wind that was trying to push me back down. I reached out my hand and gripped the golden handle. I turned it. Locked. Of course! The universe just won't give me a break. The only way out of this place, and it's locked! That's when I noticed the small keyhole. I wanted to scream. But I kept my emotions in check.

I instead I looked around. There must be a key somewhere! I can't just be stuck! It was hard to search with wind blowing in my face. Dirt and other random objects flew into my face. I covered my face with my hand. "Great". I mumbled. "Not only am I trapped here, but I can't see to." No sooner had I had said that when something hard hit my hand. My hand dropped from my face. I clutched my injured hand with my other hand.

I bent down to see what had hit me. Laying on the grass was a tiny gold key. I could hardly believe my luck. With my good hand I reached down to get it. But of course, since the universe is out to get me, the key was picked up by the wind and flew out of my reach.

I groaned. Yup, this isn't going to end well.

End of chapter 3

Wow he really has some bad luck! But i'm writing a story about demigods. Of course things are never going to go their way. Review and tell me what you think. :)


	4. Help writing

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating this story for more than a year now. Life just got in this way, and I forgot about the story. But I finally remembered it, and I want to continue it. However I know longer remember what the plot is supposed to be like, that information is stuck in my eleven year old mind. . But that's okay. You guys can help me. Fellow writers. I need your ideas. Message me, through the following sites,

Instagram:

Snapchat: purebornalicorn

Tumblr: Purebornalicorn

Email: Magicalpreferences

Comment if you want this story to be continued. :0


End file.
